The TT Madness
by ScarOnANightCouch
Summary: Remnant has had a spell placed onto the citizens of the planet! But it may not be what you're thinking.


Nobody knew how it happened. It was a warm, summer day in Vale. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, besides the infamous criminals and ice cream obsessed psychopaths, but those were nothing new. There was something that was different about the day, more so than any other day thus far.

Roman Torchwick was one of the first to notice. It was a rare day off for him, when Cinder wasn't being a total bitch to him and Neo. Speaking of...

"NEO! I'm bored. Entertain me pleb." Roman had one hand over his mouth as he tried not to laugh. If anyone else told Neo that, they'd be castrated on the spot. Or dead. Probably both. For Roman, however, he was what Neo liked to call him her special 'dum dum'. He had no idea what that meant but he would take it.

The tell-tale sound of Neo's semblance clued him in that she had heard him and was right behind. Roman turned his head around, only to pause as his eyes landed on her. His partner in crime was wearing an...eye catching outfit, to say the least. A tight fitting white tank top alongside blue jeans was what Neo was wearing, and Roman nearly did a double take. He's never seen Neo wear that outfit, not even when she was dressing as other people.

Neo noticed that her dum dum was staring and simply rolled her eyes, arms crossed under her chest as she simply gestured to him with one finger. And this time it wasn't her middle one.

Roman simply raised his eyebrows, confused as to what she meant before he looked down as well. What the fuck?! Instead of his normal fashionable attire, instead he was sporting a similar attire to Neo, only he was wearing a green tank top with blacks jeans, compared to Neo's white and blue combo. Roman could of sworn that he was wearing his normal outfit earlier...what the hell happened?!

Neo could only smirk, hands now on her hips as she strutted over towards Roman and pat him on the head and plopped down in his lap.

'Tank Top Buddies!', which was what Roman read from the sign Neo held up. Groaning into one hand, Roman leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, only for them to shoot wide open as he felt Neo's lips on his, with her hands slipping underneath his clothes. Looks like he was in for an exciting afternoon.

"So three of us have to change." Yang stated plainly, arms planted on her hips as all four members of team RWBY stared at one another, facing a similiar situation to the one that Roman and Neo had. Simply put, all four girls were dressed in basically the same outfit, tank tops of their signature colors and shorts, also of their signature colors.

Ruby gave an adorable pout, stomping her foot on the floor as she plopped down on Weiss's bed. "But Yanggggg we're already dressed. Also I'm the team leader, so I should have the first say in these kinds of situations. You're the last part of us four-" Ruby was then cut off by her own yelping and Yang tackling her baby sis, the two rolling around the room in a dust cloud.

Blake exchanged a look with Weiss, both of their arms crossed beneath their chests. "You wanna go get some breakfast and leave them behind?"

"Way ahead of you" Weiss smiled at Blake, opening the door for her as they walked out, leaving the two sisters to their sibling fight for however long it took them to realize that they were the only two in the room.

Pyrrha simply stared at herself in the mirror, seeing the three of her teammates suddenly having their outfits changed to variously colored tank tops and sweatpants. She herself was safe from...whatever just happened, as that specific outfit was what she was wearing already. A red Pumpkin Pete tank top and white sweatpants with Jaune's symbol on them was what she had chosen for the day, and she couldn't help the giggles that escaped here as she watched her teammates exclaim and scream in surprise. Except for Ren, of course. Nothing could get him to scream.

"I'M JUST SAYING THIS IS SUPER UNNATURAL I MEAN HOW THE HECK DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Nora screamed at the top of her voice. "ARE WE DREAMING?! WE ARE SO TOTALLY DREAMING. I MEAN YEAH I PULL THIS LOOK OFF AND SO DOES P-MONEY AND OUR FEARLESS LEADER, AND YOU LOOK LIKE I COULD BOOP YOU RENNY BUT-"

Ren sighed quietly, one hand over Nora's mouth, the bubbly ginger continuing to ramble. Personally, he didn't mind the situation too much, but he was curious as to what had happened in the first place. It was definitely some type of magic, as that seemed to be the only rational explanation for this. Ren turned to Jaune, curious to see what he had thought, only to find their leader sprawled across the floor, his nose bleeding as his eyes were focused on Pyrrha. Of course.

If there was any other proof that this world was different, it was when Mercury, also having been effected by this madness, went to find Cinder, only to find her mid make out sesssion with Emerald, the two wearing a red tank top and green tank top respectively, although he couldn't tell what else they were wearing as covers were over their lower halves. Before either of them could notice, Mercury closed the door and immediately noped the fuck out of there.

"I wonder if anyone else is going through this crap." Mercury contemplated to himself as he plopped down on a couch pulling out his scroll as he began playing an online match in a game against someone called 'Shitley'. "Nah, I doubt it"  
-

Ironwood's airship on the outside seemed like it was in tip top condition. On the inside, however...

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" General James Ironwood roared, having gone through what just about everyone else had. For him, however, it was a bit more awkward, as quite a bit of his cybernetic traits were out in the open for his men to see. That is, of course, the ones who hadn't been knocked unconscious by Winter, who only did so against the ones who were staring at her form.

Winter dusted herself off as she approached Ironwood who cut her off. "Specialist...feel free to take the rest of the day and the weekend off." Ironwood stated simply before storming off, grumbling something under his breath.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, sat at his desk in his usual outfit as he looked through the various cameras he had placed in many different locations. Surprisingly, what he did required not as much magic as one might have thought. He spun around in his chair, glancing out the window. "What a beautiful day outside." Ozpin remarked, taking another sip of coffee before the elevator doors creaked open. Turning around to greet who he assumed to be Glynda, his eyes widened, meeting those of teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, his faculty staff, Torchwick and his short accomplice, James and Winter, and Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. All of them stared at him with ominous expressions. Ozpin then had to wince at the sound of them cracking their knuckles as they approached him. He could spot Glynda standing to the side with a smirk, and his vision was soon flooded as everyone was on him.

Oscar was resting on his bed, enjoying an afternoon nap as he was curled up under his blankets. Today had been surprisingly good, and hopefully nothing would happen that would-

"Hello there. I am Professor Ozpin" An old voice spoke in his mind.

Oscar screamed.


End file.
